Patch Notes: Version 1.23
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.23 Release Notes October 4, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Yesterday we reported that Berserkers got six levels of Evade. This was erroneous. They actually get three levels of evade - 1 at 5, 2 at 10, and 3 at 20. We apologize for the error. - There were some problems displaying recipes and/or ingredients for the tradeskill system. These have been fixed. - There is now a "resistances" button on your character sheet. Click on it to get a list of your current resistance levels. Your resistances are based on race and any buffs (spells or items) that you have running. - You can use the /keyboard setting to see a list of what your keys are mapped to. You cannot change keys in game, but you can now see them. - /loc command has been added back in. Please use this to give us locations for stuck points and other bug reports. - Monsters in dungeons that follow other monsters will now path much better than they did before. - Berserkers can now use combat styles while they Frenzy. This significantly increases the amount of damage they can dish out. FRIENDS LIST ADDED Use the /friends command to show your current friends list (will show in a popup window). You can use /friends add and /friends remove to add and remove friends from the list. Please note that a friend must be logged on in order for you to add them to the list. Currently, you get text notifications when a friend logs in and out. In the (near) future, we'll have a friends window that will show current friends online, and update it on the fly. Right now you'll have to close the friends window and re-open it to refresh the list (or just type /friends again). When you add and remove a friend, the list is refreshed. Your friends list is saved on a character basis on the server - NOT by account. THIEF CHANGES AND ADDITIONS - New Rogue abilities: Danger Sense lets you know when a scout monster has noticed your party. It is always on. You get it when you have eight trains in Stealth. Please note that all Rogues get this, not just the thief classes. - New Thief ability: Detect Hidden increases range at which you can see hidden enemy players. You get this at 16 trains in Stealth. - Poisons are now applied much more easily - you should not fail as often. Please note that poisons have levels, and that you won't be able to apply a poison to your weapon that is higher level than you are. Also, your specialization in Envenom now helps determine how often your poison is resisted - but be sure to use poisons that are as close to your level as possible so you won't be resisted as often. A list of the poisons and their levels is printed once again at the bottom of this release note. - Your Backstab combat styles (the ones that require you to be hidden) now do more damage. Please let us know how much this change helps the classes. WORLD NOTES - Trade Tools added to towns: Forges, Lathes, and trade skill merchants added to the following locations: Midgard: Gna Faste in Myrkwood (directly across the lake from Galplen) Albion: Cornwall Station in Cornwall Hibernia: Innis Carthaig in Lough Gur - there are a few more named guards in Midgard that will give out tasks. - some adjustments have been made to the Gotar newbie hunting area. - 20th level Academy Epic - (Albion) "Animare il morti" Minor modification to difficulty. Quest should be more suited to solo than before. - Fall through spot in Tir na Nog fixed. - Bug allowing players to illegally climb walls of some Midgard keeps fixed. POISON LIST Here's a list of the poisons: DOT, adds about 12% extra level damage 1 Minor Lethal Poison 5 Lesser Lethal Poison 10 Lethal Poison 15 Major Lethal Poison 20 Greater Lethal Poison 25 Minor Lethal Venom 30 Lesser Lethal Venom 35 Major Lethal Venom 40 Greater Lethal Venom 45 Insidious Lethal Venom 50 Lifebane Str debuff 2 Minor Weakening Poison 6 Lesser Weakening Poison 11 Major Weakening Poison 17 Greater Weakening Poison 22 Minor Enervating Poison 29 Lesser Enervating Poison 37 Major Enervating Poison 47 Greater Enervating Poison Snare, duration increases with level (put this on a backup weapon) 3 Minor Imbalance Poison 8 Lesser Imbalance Poison 13 Major Imbalance Poison 18 Greater Imbalance Poison 23 Minor Crippling Poison 27 Lesser Crippling Poison 31 Major Crippling Poison 42 Greater Crippling Poison Disease poison, durations increase with level (good PvP poison) 4 Minor Infectious Serum 16 Lesser Infectious Serum 26 Infectious Serum 38 Major Infectious Serum 48 Greater Infectious Serum Category:Patch Notes